This specification generally relates to online conversations.
Search engines provide search results in response to users' queries. While search results often get users ‘into the ballpark’ of the information that they desire, it is not uncommon for users to have to iteratively reformulate their search queries to find the exact information that they are seeking. Even after running multiple search queries, however, a user may still not locate this specific information.